The Brave Little Heart
by Braveheart95
Summary: Finn has been living his life as the hero of Ooo. He save princesses, protect the citizens of the candy kingdom and help those who are in need. He trains everyday to perfect his swordsmanship.His life was going smooth until Marceline the Vampire Queen entered his life, that is. Let's see what happens when this radical dame enters his life.
1. Chapter 1 - Brave Little Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure time.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic of AT. It would very much appreciated that I could read your reviews on this. Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

The Brave Little Heart

It's 3:52 am in the morning. Finn, the hero of Ooo, and Jake, his adoptive brother, are still in bed. They're so tired because of what happened last night. They had a stake out in the candy kingdom because the other day, hugwolves came in and hugged almost all of the citizens. This is the reason why the two of them are out cold. While the two of them are sound asleep, something's happening in the kitchen. Rumbling noises can be heard from the kitchen but due to Finn and Jake's stake out last night, they are knocked out. Someone or something is in the kitchen. BMO was sleeping on the couch in the living room, after a few minutes she wakes up due an unexpected software update. Her system starts to boot in.

B: "Emergency Startup Sequence initialize. Startup Commencing.", she said during the start of the update of her system.

After a few seconds, the download of the software update began. As she turned around, there was a shadowy figure standing in front of her. Before BMO can say a word, the shadowy figure reached in and pressed the reset button. Buzzing sounds can be heard. Different colors of flashing lights was coming out of the screen then all of the sudden a loud crack was heard. This was the reason for the two heroes to wake up from their sleep.

F: "Jake, wake up. I think I heard something ."

J: "Okay, I'll go down and have a look... *snore*" he said then fell back to sleep.

F: "Jake, come on man. I really heard something."

J: "*Yawns*... Okay Finn."

Finn grabbed a candle beside his bed and he lit it up. Jake stood up but still holding on to his pillow. They went down to check where the loud sound came from. When they got down, they BMO was flashing and buzzing like crazy. Finn approached.

F: "Hey BMO! Stop flashing! BMO!" Finn shouted.

J: "Arrrgh! This has to stop." Jake shouted.

Jake grabbed BMO then he pressed a combination of buttons. After Jake stopped pressing, BMO let out a loud but short beeping sound then the words "REBOOT SEQUENCE" started to show in the screen. Finn had finally calmed down and sat down on the couch next to BMO. Jake was wondering about why was BMO had gone crazy. A bright light suddenly flashed from the screen, that was signal that BMO was done rebooting.

B: "Reboot complete. New software update installed." she said after finishing the update.

F: "Thank Glob BMO you're done." said Finn as he looks at BMO.

B: "Hi Finn. Hi Jake. Why are you awake at this time in the morning?"

F: "We heard something from down here, so Jake and I came down to check. Then we saw you goin' bananas. Jake saved you, I think..."

B: "Oh, thanks Finn and Jake for saving me. But there is a reason why I was like that."

As BMO explained to the two why she was like that, Jake became more confused. Then Jake butted on the explanation.

J: "Wait, wait, wait... Why would you have a software update during this of the day?"

B: "I do not know Jake but I will still be receiving three more software update this day."

J: "Okay but remind us next time when you'll be doing that. It's hard to input the emergency stop code, you know..."

B: "Okay Jake, I will."

F: "Did you see who the guy who did this to you?"

B: "Unfortunately Finn, No. It was too dark for me to see, and my night vision mode update is not yet installed in my system. I can't use it, I need the latest version of it."

F: "Oh, okay BMO." sounding quite disappointed.

J: "Hey BMO, do you still have your heat vision mode?"

B: "No Jake, I removed it so I can install the new version of my night vision mode."

J: "Aw man... Well at least you're okay. I thought you were busted up by that guy you told us."

B: "If that guy want to bust me up, I will use my controller as a rope and tie up the villain."

While the two of them are busy talking to each other, Finn noticed something near the dining table. Some sort of triangular object. It's small and shiny. He came in closer to check it out.

F: "Hey Jake, look at what I found on the floor." he said as he picks up the strange object.

J: "What is it Finn?"

F: "I don't know for sure. It looks like it's a broken part of something."

As Finn examines the strange object, he sees another strange piece on the floor. Jake went to Finn to know what Finn is talking about. When he got to Finn, something appeared in front of him. He could not believe of what he's seeing. A dark figure was floating in front of him. Jake stops and refuses to take another step forward. Two crimson red eyes can be seen, glowing and staring directly at him. He starts to sweat and shake. Then BMO suddenly remembers why she was going crazy. It was because of that dark figure standing in front of Jake. Finn was still busy checking out the pieces of objects he found on the floor. The dark figure came closer to but he was paralyzed so he cannot move away.

J: "Oh man, I can't move and I'm totally scared right now. Finn, please look up." said to himself.

Luckily Finn did looked up and he saw the dark figure, floating in front of them. It came closer to Finn but he can't move because he too was scared. An unknown being is in front of them. Staring at them with two crimson red eyes. It leaned closer and was about to hold Finn then the light from the moon reflected at the dark figure. The light made it possible for the two heroes to see clearly at the dark figure. It was Marceline the Vampire Queen. Finn was in awe. She was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and gray life pants. Her long raven-colored hair matched what she was wearing. The moonlight reflected at the pale skin of the Vampire Queen, this made her more beautiful.

F: "Woah..."

M: "Hey Finn, you won't mind If I around here, right? "

F: "Yeah..." he said while he was still mesmerized.

M: "Thanks Finn."

Jake on the other hand, fainted after being so scared and saw Marceline at the same time. After a few seconds Finn was back to his old self. She saw Marceline playing with BMO. He then went to her and asked.

F: "Marceline, why are you here?"

M: "I just told you like a couple of seconds ago. I'm gonna hangout here for a while. It's getting kinda boring at my place."

F: "So were you the one who caused BMO to go haywire?"

M: "Yup, I thought it would be fun waking you up from your sleep. You were soo cute when you're asleep." she said as she lets out a small chuckle.

F: "*Blush*... You were watching me sleep!?" he was embarrassed.

M: ''Yup :)."

F: "Fine, you can stay but please be quite when playing with BMO and next time when you come in here, tell us so we can at least prepare."

M: "Okay hero, you got to get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in ages. ".

F: "Yeah, goodnight Marceline."

M: "Goodnight to you too, Finn."

Finn went back near the table where Jake was lying on the floor. He carried Jake on his back then went up. He lay down Jake back on his bed and he too laid himself on his bed and he quickly entered dreamland. Meanwhile, Marceline stopped playing with BMO. She turned off BMO and went up to where the two heroes of Ooo was sleeping. She sneaked into Finn's bed. The sleeping hero was out cold that he didn't feel the Vampire Queen beside him. She laid down next to Finn. She was staring at Finn while he was sleeping.

M: "Oh, Finn. You're so cute when you're asleep."

She went closer so that she can see Finn's face more clearly. After minutes of staring at his face. Marceline gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and she went to dreamland too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dawn of the night

**A/N: Hi guys. Chapter 2 is now here. It was earlier than I had expected. I forgot to tell you all about some details in chapter 1. Finn was wearing a white shirt with baby blue boxer shorts. He is now 18. He and Marceline never seen each other in about 3 months or so. I'll explain why... In the chapters of course. He He He. Once again, I would like to hear what you have to say about the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time**

Dawn of the Night

After a few hours had past, Jake woke up from his sleep. He looked around while for a few moments then he remembered what happened to him. Their sleep was interrupted due to a loud noise coming from living room. BMO was flashing and producing buzzing sounds, it was irritating. Jake stopped the noise by pressing a combination of buttons on BMO. After that, BMO went back to her old self. It was not on purpose that she went crazy, she then explained why it happened. She was receiving an unexpected software update to her system. She also said that a guy fiddled her and started pressing buttons. Before Jake could remember it all, his head started to ache.

J: "Ow... Ouch... My head hurts. Maybe a cup of joe might fix this. I better prepare breakfast too, I'm getting hungry." said to himself.

After that he stood up, stretched out then went down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and grab something to eat. Meanwhile, Finn is still asleep. The bright rays of the sun caused him to wake up. His feeling quite dizzy at the moment. After he gained back his senses, he looked around the room. The first thing that came into his mind was Jake. He turned his head to the left and said.

F: "Jake? Are you awake?"

Nothing responded. As he sat up, he saw nothing but an empty bed.

F: "Maybe he's in the kitchen making breakfast. Oh well, gotta get me some b-fast too." he said.

?: "Can you keep it down Finn, I'm trying to sleep here."

Those words struck Finn. He was the only one in the room yet he heard those words. Someone was in the room. Finn became nervous, thinking that it would be some kind of goblin monster who wants to kill him. He grabbed his demon sword beside his bed. He was ready for any incoming attack then all of the sudden, something moved. He noticed that his bed had a big bump beside where he was sitting. Carefully, he removed sheet. As he completely removed it, he saw someone familiar. The Vampire Queen was sleeping on his bed, beside him. The weird part, for Finn that is, is that she was clinging to him. Her arms were wrapped around him, tightly. She was hugging the hero of Ooo. Sweat was coming out of Finn, this made Finn very nervous. Random thoughts came into his mind. Then Marceline moved in closer to Finn, hugging him tighter. A blush started to form on his face.

F: "OH MAN! THIS IS BAD. Marceline is here, beside me. Worst of all she is hugging me like a teddy bear. GLOB IT." said to himself.

F: "Calm down Finn, try removing her hands first. Yeah, that's it."

As he was about to remove Marceline's hands, she started talking in her sleep.

M: "... Please don't go away. Don't leave me. Please."

Finn didn't quite catch that, so he leaned in closer to Marceline. Trying to understand what she just said.

M: "Finn... Please... Don't go away."

This shocked him. He couldn't believe what the Vampire Queen just said. He started to blush again. The blush was so red, his head looked like apples. He realized that Marceline was all alone in her life. He also noticed the beauty of the radical dame.

F: "So beautiful..."

That's all what Finn had to say. Those were the words that matched the sleeping rocker. The hero of Ooo became mesmerized of the beauty of the Vampire Queen. He just sat there, staring at her while she was sleeping. He just couldn't take his eyes off. Then the sunlight reflected at the pale skin of the Vampire Queen.

F: "You even looked more beautiful even in the morning. Wait... Morning. Dang it!"

He suddenly remembered that vampires were weak against the sun. Quickly, he covered Marceline using the sheet so that she would not be burned by sun. Then the Vampire woke up.

M: "Hey Finn, why are you covering me? I can't see anything, you know?"

F: "I'm covering you because sun is up. You're gonna get burned like bacon."

M: "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something Finn."

She then removed the sheet that covered her. The rays of the sun quickly reflected her but it didn't affect her. Finn was confused.

F: "Why aren't you burned? I thought the sun burns all vampires." he asked.

M: "It's because of this necklace I'm wearing. This baby protects me from sunlight. As long as I wear it though."

F: "*Phew*... That's a relief. But why were you sleeping on my bed?"

M: "Is there a problem?"

F: "Well no... That's not... Um... Err... " he keeps on stuttering and blushing at the same time.

M: "Well hero, For your information. I just felt like sleeping here. Your couch wasn't the comfiest spot of all so I took the next best thing." she looked and smiled at Finn.

F: "Oh, at least tell me if you're gonna sleep here. I could have at least prepare another bed for you."

M: "So... You don't like sleeping with me Finny-boy? He He He" she lets out a small chuckle.

F: "Wait, that's not what I meant."

M: "I know Finn. I'm just messin' with you. :P"

Finn was very embarrassed. His stomach began to rumble, signaling that he was now hungry.

F: "Wanna go down and eat breakfast?"

M: "Sure. Why not."

As he finished stretching out, he stood up and went to bathroom. During his way, Marceline stares at Finn. She noticed that Finn was wearing a baby blue boxer shorts topped with a plain shirt. He stopped using his pajamas a couple of months ago. Finn's physique got her attention. No more baby fat can be seen from his body. His shoulders got wider. He's got that V-shaped body. This was the result when you have to train everyday.

M: "Hmm... Looks delicious. He He He." she said to herself.

After Finn got out of the bathroom, he heard a scream. It came from the kitchen. He rushed down to go where the scream came from. As he got to the kitchen, he saw Jake crying.

F: "Jake ,what's the matter? Is there any monster that attacked?"

J: "NO! Something much worse!"

F: "What is it?"

J: "WE'RE OUT OF BACON! NO! WHY GLOB!? WHY!"

Finn thought that it would be some kind of monster or anything but it was just bacon. He knew that Jake loves bacon but come on, crying over it. That's just ridiculous. When he turned around, Marceline was floating in front of him.

M: "Hey Finn, what's all the hob-bob?"

F: "Jake was crying over bacons. We ran out."

M: "Lucky for you, I have bacon with me. I was going to cook this, suck the little red color they have and give to you what's left."

F: "Oh cool. Hey Jake, I found some bacon."

As Jake heard the word BACON, he stopped crying and head over Finn. While on his way, she saw Marceline beside Finn. He stopped himself and refuses to take another step forward. He also remembered that she was the reason why he fainted.

J: "Marceline! What are you doin' here? And why aren't you getting burn by the sun!?" he was angry.

M: "Relax Jake, I just came here to hangout and have breakfast. Sorry for scaring you, I should have said something so that you could have at least recognize me. Oh and Finn, sorry for breaking one of plates."

F: "So that's what that broken piece came from."

J: "Hmmm... Fine... Only if you promise that you'll stop scaring people." still angry.

M: "Fine... I promise. Can we just eat breakfast now?"

Jake took the bacon from Finn and cooked it. While they were having breakfast.

M: "Hey Finn."

J: "Yeah Marceline?"

M: "Nice boxer shorts by the way. It looks cute on you."

Finn suddenly remembered that he was still in his nighttime suit. He quickly ran up to the bathroom and changed clothes. He wore a blue t-shirt with matching jeans. On his back was his green backpack. Beside his backpack was his swords, a katana and his blood sword. After he got dressed, he went back down to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, Marceline could not believe what he saw. A gorgeous hunk was in front of him. His t-shirt was a little tight and therefore she could see his toned body clearly. Marceline just looked at Finn. She was frozen. Finn noticed that Marceline was looking at her but she didn't move.

F: "Marceline? Hey Marceline? Are you okay?"

She gained back her senses when she heard Finn's voice.

M: "Y-Yeah. I'm fine Finn. Just hungry and all..." she was out of words.

F: "Okay then, let's finish up breakfast. I need to train, you know. "

M: "How about we go to some freaky dungeon. It's been a while since we did that. You need to loosen up too Finn."

F: "Hmm... Yeah, it's been a while since I've gone to a dungeon. Okay, I will take up your offer Marceline." he said and smiled at her.

J: "You two go on ahead. I'll be at Lady's. I'm gonna have some family bonding times with my pups."

F: "Okay Jake. Have fun at Lady's and tell her I said hi."

After Finn ate breakfast, he and Marceline then took off. Jake didn't accompany them because he went to Lady Rainycorn's house. Finn Didn't know where they were going not until Marceline stopped, that is.

F: "Why'd you stop Marceline?"

M: "Coz we're here."

In front of them was the entrance to the one of the most dangerous place on Ooo. The Forest of a thousand Deaths. Dark auras were everywhere. Finn can feel an evil intent inside the forest. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, the two enters the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 - You are my Light

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. It took longer than expected. BTW, Eve is my own character. Finn has been practicing using 2 swords at the same time. Oh and ghost509 I decided to put your idea in the later chapters. I still love your idea though. For The Nephilim King Michael, I too shall add your idea in the later part of the story. Please leave your reviews, so I can improve the story.**

* * *

You are my light

There are some places in the world that the light didn't shine on. At the start of each man's life, light was one of the first things that one may see in life. When one is bathe in eternal darkness he may be lost forever but do not fear, there is always hope. If you get lost, continue moving on forward. Keep on moving until you see the warm, illuminating light. Finn and Marceline left the tree house and went for a dungeon crawl. The place where they were going, for the dungeon crawl, was the Forest of a thousand deaths. One of the places that no man would surely go. It was full of evil intent, murderous feeling and was also filled with death. Finn was feeling tensed and excited all at the same time. Rumors says that in the center of the forest, there is a being rumored to be a force to be reckoned with. A being that even the great hero Billy could not defeat. It has been a while since he went on a dungeon crawl, especially with the Vampire Queen. There was a time when he got trapped and there was no way out, Marceline came down and carried him before he can be a pancake. As Finn takes a few steps forward.

F: "Hey Marceline, why'd you take us here?"

M: "Well... It's been a while since we hanged out, so why not make this our reunion party. It's full monsters and treasures. I can already feel the excitement."

She's just like a little kid, excited about something. Finn can tell how she feels right now, her face tells the whole story. It's been a while since she saw her this happy about something. Her smile makes feel okay, even though the situation we're in was pretty tough. He will never forget that moment, when everybody was happy. It has been over three months since it happened. As they start walking, he saw countless lifeless bodies. So many lives, lost in battle. He continues walking and he saw a skeleton with a spear through its chest. His mind suddenly opened up his vault. A place in his mind he keeps the memories he can't handle. He stops and his looks down.

F: "No... Please stop, no more..." he mumbled to himself. Marceline didn't noticed had stopped, so she continues walking.

There was a memory that he hated the most. The one which almost caused him to breakdown. He was at the tree house, playing a newly developed game by BMO, with Jake.

F: "I'm gonna beat you Jake. I'll get the highscore this time!"

J: "No way man. You'll never defeat the almighty Jake!"

While the two brothers were playing they heard something break. They rushed down to see what happened, when they got down from the living room they saw someone lying on the floor. It was a girl.

F: "What the... "

J: "WOAH! What happened here?"

F: "I don't know Jake. Let's just help her. She's wounded, man."

As Finn kneels down and tries to carry the girl, there was a word that the girl mumbled that made Finn stop.

?: "Marce... line..."

He stopped and looked as the wounded girl lost consciousness. Carrying the girl, Finn's mind is in confusion.

F: "Just who are you?" he mumbles to himself.

He lays the girl on his bed and went to the bathroom to get some first-aid kit. As he leaves the bathroom with the things he needed, the girl whom she just laid in bed was crawling, trying to get back up. He rushed in and helped the girl up.

F: "Hey, don't push yourself. You're badly injured and you can barely move."

Finn lays the girl back to his bed and starts to tend her injuries and bruises. Jake on the other hand, was busy finding the magical goo that they got from the Cyclops. When Finn puts a disinfectant on the wounds, the girl reacted to the slight pain that she felt.

?: "Ouch..." said in a cute girly voice.

F: "*Blush*... S-Sorry, I was trying clean your wounds and patch you up before you can get infected. I-I wasn't trying to do anything on you. Promise!" he stuttered a little.

?: "Thank you... You are very thoughtful... " she closed her eyes then drifted to dreamland.

While Finn is still tending the wounds, Jake went up and brought the magical goo.

J: "Hey Finn, I found the magical goo that we got from the Cyclops. We can use this to heal her up."

F: "Isn't that the last of the goo?"

J: "Yeah, but don't worry my bro. We can go back to the forest and get more. Or maybe we can get the Cyclops head instead of making him cry. He He He."

F: "Well if you put it that way."

Finn then pours the magical goo on the girl's injuries. The cuts and bruises that she have was gone in an instant. The girl can feel the effect of the goo and slowly opens her eyes.

?: "I'm okay? What happened?"

J: "We put some Cyclops goo on you, so now you're all okay."

?: "Thank you... Umm... "

J: "The name's Jake and this here is my bro, Finn."

The girl sat upright and looked at the two heroes. Her hair covered half of her face but the two can see the expression of the girl.

E: "Thank you Finn and Jake. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eve. I am an earth wizard."

J: "COOL! Can you like summon golems and stuff?" filled with excitement.

E: "Yes. I can also control split the land into two."

J: "COOL! Can you show us?"

E: "I am sorry Jake, I cannot. Even though I am physically healed, it will take some time before can recover my powers back. The battle I had with the monsters in the dark cave drained me and Marceline's."

When the name Marceline was mentioned, Finn suddenly butted in.

F: "Wait... Marceline was with you?"

E: "Yes, while I was playing her axe bass and I was practicing my summoning spells, monsters suddenly came in the cave and started attacking us. I was using defensive earth magic to stop the monsters from coming in but they were too many for me to handle. Marceline attacked every monster she sees coming in for her. Then a bigger monster came in, wielding a golden spear. I tried to stop the monster but it was too powerful. Marceline transformed into a giant creature to stop it. She said that to find you two and bring help. She then got stabbed by the big monster in the chest. Before the monster can get to me, she grabbed the leg to buy me time to escape. I couldn't do anything else but to escape."

As she tells her story, she became teary and emotional but she continues on.

E: "While I was flying, I became weak due the battle that occurred. Then that's where you to found me."

The moment she finishes the story, Finn stood up. He put on his green backpack and carried his two swords, the blood sword and a katana. He then starts to walk to the ladder. Jake then asked.

J: "Hey bro, where'ya goin'?"

F: "Jake, you stay here with Eve, take care of her. I'm going to Marceline, I just have too." he said while his back was on Jake. He firmly gripped the two sword and sets off.

He was running as fast as he can, nothing was stopping him from rescuing Marceline.

F: "Please be safe Marceline... "

When he got to the dark cave. He saw the Vampire Queen, just lying there with a spear in the chest. Standing next to her was the big monster, he couldn't tell what kind of monster it is due to the shadows in the caves. All that he can see is a big scar on the chest of the monster. This made him kneel down, he starts to weep. He punches the ground repeatedly until his fist starts to bleed. All he was thinking was how weak he was. How she couldn't save a friend. He was trembling with fear. A few moments had past, the monster was approaching him. Pulling out an axe behind, the monster tries to hurdle it to Finn. Before it crushes Finn's head, a faint voice suddenly mentions his name.

?: "Finn... "

The voice keeps getting louder

?: "Finn."

And finally, it hits him.

M: "Finn! LOOK OUT!"

F: "W-What?"

When he got back to reality, a sharp sword was above him. Close enough to cut his head in two. For a split-second, his reflexes kicked in. As the sword approaches, his body moves slightly to one side to avoid being cut. When the sword hits the ground, missing the target, Finn draws out his blood sword and dismembered the skeleton. Acting on instinct, he strikes the next enemy he came close with. Every attack he gave was perfect, as if he knew when and where to attack. His eyes were of a beast, looking for its next prey. He is like a warrior that thirsts for more battles. Slashing his way through everything he sees. Marceline was in awe, seeing Finn like this. His movements were graceful. He then finishes the last of the enemy and heads over to the Vampire Queen.

F: "Hey Marceline, why did I just got attacked by a group of skeletons?"

She still couldn't believe that a single human just took down a group of skeletons.

M: "Woah... Finn... "

F: "Hello? Finn to Marceline. Come in Marceline."

M: "S-Sorry... I was just... Umm... You know... Doing stuff..."

F: "Right... So back to the question. Why was I attacked anyway? I didn't steal anything from the forest."

M: "Why? You just stopped walking and then a group of skeletons tried to attack you. I was shouting your name but you weren't moving."

F: "O-Oh sorry Marceline, I don't know what came over me. "

He didn't want to tell her that he was still not over three months ago.

M: "Just try to be more careful next time, okay? And nice swordsmanship there Finn." she smiled at Finn.

Finn blushed a little then continues on the dungeon crawl. They had encounters with ghouls, demons, pack of wolves and many more. He didn't mind what was coming at him. Finn just sliced through them all, of course with a little help from Marceline. He was like a beast, every cut that he did was precise and accurate. As they got deeper in the forest, they heard a loud roar. After that, footsteps can be heard. It became louder and louder, as f it was coming to them. When the footsteps stopped. A huge axe came in straight for them. Finn acted on instinct and dodge it, Marceline did the same thing. The monster came out from the bushes and showed itself to the two. It was a one-handed Minotaur.

Mn: "NONE SHALL PASS BEYOND ME! LEAVE NOW OR BE KILLED!"

Finn became nervous again. He was remembering the time when a big monster tries to cut his head in two. He starts to shake. Marceline came close and wrapped her arms around him.

M: "Don't worry Finn. We can take this big bozo down!"

Her words hit him. In every dangerous situation that they had face, she was the one who gives him the strength to face anything that may come. He didn't understand it either but everytime Marceline is beside him, all of his worries disappears.

F: "Yeah... Yeah! Let's do this Marceline!"

Ignoring the warning of the Minotaur, it charges right at them.

Mn: "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

F: "Bring it gramps!"

M: "Ya got nothin' on us dude!"

The clash of begins.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who you are to me

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter might be quite confusing but try to understand. ghost509 this your idea with a twist, it's still not done. I'll be continuing it in the next chapter. If any of you got any ideas, PM me. I'm willing to accept new ideas. Any Idea. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Who You are to Me

The clash begins, Finn and Marceline faces an obstacle on the way. A Minotaur blocks their path refuses to move away. This is like David versus Goliath but on a whole different level.

Mn: "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

F: "Bring it gramps!"

M: "Ya got nothin' on us dude!"

Two of them thinking that they should attack first but t was the opposite. The Minotaur goes for the first strike. It charges forward, clenching its fist and ready to punch them. It swings its fist towards them. The two dodge the incoming attack. Marceline sees an opening and goes for the kill but the skin of the monster is so thick, only a scratch was dealt. Finn runs to backside of the beast and tries to attack. Unfortunately, the monster saw him. It turns around, swinging its heavy arm. He was in mid-air, about to land an attack, when a giant knuckle just hit him. Not being able to block, he takes the whole blow. It's like being hit by the golem in the forest. The impact of the attack to his body was so strong that it sent him flying. He was about to go on a crash landing when suddenly.

M: "Finn!"

F: "Marce..."

?: "Gotcha! That was a close one."

Someone caught in the middle of his crash landing. Not only his safe but also landed on something soft.

F: "Wha- JAKE!?"

J: "Whassup homie? :)"

Jake was a giant pillow, big enough for him to catch Finn to fit.

F: "What are you doin' here? I thought you were-"

J: "Yeah, I was with Lady and the pups. We finish up early because one of the pups was getting ready for a job interview. I miss goin' on an adventure with you guys. Besides, maybe you and Marceline are, you know :)."

F: "W-Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no, no we are not like that. We're just friends. Just FRIENDS. Yeah I like her but not like "like" her. Besides, I'm not the one for her."

While the two brothers are talking, Marceline was still busy fighting the Minotaur. She notices that Jake was there with Finn.

M: "HEY GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!" she shouted.

F: "SORRY! ON OUR WAY MARCELINE!" he replied.

F: "Hey Jake..."

J: "Yeah bro?"

F: "Let's take down the horned acorn!"

J: "Yeah man! Let's do this thing!"

The two brothers, Finn and Jake, charged in to take down the monster. With their combined skills, they were unstoppable. Marceline transformed into a huge bat-like monster and pinned down the Minotaur. Jake made himself bigger, on a par with the monster, and starts pounding. After pounding, Finn comes in to slice and dice the pounded part. With this strategy, the monster died through an extreme loss of blood. Victory was at hand, but they fell down due to being so exhausted.

J: "I'm... *Pant*... so tired... *Pant*... right now... *Pant*..."

F: "Me too... *Pant*... How about you... *Pant*... Marceline... *Pant*..."

M: "..."

F: "Marceline?"

Finn did not hear any response from the Vampire Queen. He stood up and went to her. He didn't expect for this to happen.

F: "Hey Jake, Marceline... she's..."

J: "She's what?"

F: "She's sleeping."

J: "What? For reals?"

F: "Yeah, for reals."

J: "Maybe she got tired after that battle too."

F: "Woah... She looks so beautiful." said to himself and a blush just formed on his face.

Finn could not believe what he saw, the Vampire Queen was asleep. She's just lying on the ground, sound asleep. Her hair was a mess but still she looks so beautiful, he just kept looking at her until Jake caught him staring at the Vampire Queen.

J: "Hey Finn, you okay? You're turning red brother."

F: "Uhh... Y-Yeah... I'm fine. Just fine."

J: "Riiight... Anyway, what now? We can't go back to the way we entered. It closed as I gone inside."

F: "Then we go forward."

J: "Race ya to the center of the forest."

F: "Wait, what? I didn't-"

J: "Ready? GO!" starts to run deeper inside the forest.

F: "Jake! JAKE! Come on man... dang it Jake..."

He sees his brother run inside the forest, leaving him and Marceline all alone.

F: "Oh man... I better not stay here longer, time to go. I don't want any monster ganging up on us. Hey, Marceline, wake up. Time to go before more monsters decide to show up on us. Marceline? Marceline?"

He tries to wake her but she's out cold. He kneels down near the Vampire Queen and carries her. He decides to carry her on his back, for them to move faster and so they won't be left behind by Jake.

F: "Come on Marceline, work with me now..." he starts to put her at his back.

As he positions Marceline on his back, for her not to fall, she starts to wrap her arms around him. He was paralyzed, her arms just suddenly wrapped around him.

F: "Oh My Glob! C-Come on Marceline, don't do this to me." said to himself and a blush starts to form.

After that sizzling moment, he calmed down and starts to walk. His vault opened up again, releasing a memory of what he doesn't want to remember. A chain memory of what he remembered a few minutes ago.

He was sobbing and crying over her heavily wounded friend Marceline, thinking how he was so weak. How he was unable to save a friend in need. A few moments had past, the monster came in closer. Pulling out an axe from behind, ready to cut him. As the axe was nearing him, everyone he cared about flashed in front of him. A special someone appeared in his front, it was Marceline. She was reaching out her hand, as if she was waiting for Finn to come and hold her. She was crying.

F: "No more... No more. NO MORE!" he shouts.

Picking up his two swords, he blocked the attack. Even defending himself, the monster pushes down the axe further to Finn. He wasn't as strong as the monster, he was small. He was weaker. More vulnerable. Even though the odds are against him, he has something that the monster did not have. Something that make him who he is now. It was having something to protect, this feeling is what drive Finn. He couldn't forgive himself if someone he protected cries. He counters the attack, runs towards the monster and performs multiple slashes. He was going berserk, like an untamed beast. Every time he lands a hit, he moves to another open spot to attack. His eyes, looking empty, focuses on the monster.

F: "AAAAAHHHHHH! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU MADE MY FRIEND CRY! YOU WILL PAY! I WILL CUT YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES AND THEN I'LL DO IT AGAIN! I'LL KEEP KILLING YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE MINCED MEAT!"

After going on a rampage, he stopped. The monster was gushing out tons of blood and falls to the ground. So much cuts and bruises could be seen. Although his full of cuts and bruises, the hero stood victorious. His whole body was tainted with blood. After removing the blood from his swords, he rushes to Marceline. Removing the spear from her chest, Finn covers up the open wound using his T-shirt. Luckily it was raining, the clouds covered the sun. He carries the wounded Vampire Queen back to the tree house. He plans on running but due to the battle, he cannot. While in the middle of walking, Marceline gains a little bit of her consciousness back.

M: "Finn... is that... you... *cough*... "

F: "Yeah... Just sleep, I'm gonna fix you up Marceline. Just hold on."

She slowly lost her consciousness. He sees the tree house, his pace got faster. When he got to the door of the tree house, he kicks it open and the two falls down. Then his brother, Jake, heard the slam and went down only to see Finn and Marceline lying on the floor.

J: "OH MY GLOB! FINN! What happened to you? You look all messed up man!"

F: "Jake, please fix Marceline. Before it's too late. I'll be fine." he said as he tries to stand up.

J: "No way bro! Let's fix you up first!"

F: "Jake! I beg you! Save her... Please..."

J: "Hmmm... Fine, after Marceline, you're next Finn."

He went up to Eve to ask if she knew a healing spell. Luckily she knows a spell. Jake carries her and went down to Finn and Marceline. She first treats Marceline. The wound on her chest disappeared. They were waiting what would happen next. She opened her eyes and this happened.

M: "What the... Where am I? Jake? Eve? is that you? How did I-"

E: "Relax Marceline, Finn brought you here. He was the one who rescued you."

After healing, Marceline stood up and looks for Finn. After checking her sides, she sees Finn, barely standing beside the door.

M: "Finn!"

F: "Hey Marceline... You okay now?"

M: "Yes, but you look at you! You could have got yourself killed!"

F: "He He He... At least you're now safe and-" he drops on the floor.

M: "Finn! FINN! WAKE UP FINN! FINN!"

Eve tries to heal the hero and all the wounds just vanished in an instant but Finn isn't waking up. She uses telepathic magic and funds some about why Finn is like that.

E: "Marceline... I have bad news... "

M: "What? WHAT!?"

E: "He is in a coma right now. Due to pushing himself to the limit and due to being mentally unstable."

J: "WHAT!?"

M: "Can you fix him? Put a spell on him. ANYTHING! Just fix him!"

E: "I'm sorry... There is nothing I can do."

M: "Finn... WHY!? FINN! WAKE UP!"

The hero falls in a deep sleep. No one knows when he will be waking up. Goodnight Finn.


	5. Chapter 5 - All I want Is You

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm very very very very VERY sorry for the ultra late update. I was so busy in doing so much college stuff I forgot about this and I had a little accident causing me to not use my upper body for almost a month. Anyways, this is the story when Finn is in a coma. If any of you have any questions or suggestion, PM me. Any idea would be great! I NEED IDEAS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

All I want is You

In the forest, Finn was carrying Marceline. The vampire Queen was asleep due to the battle with the Minotaur. When they entered, his vault has been unknowingly "opening" by itself. When he entered, he somehow become mentally unstable due to an unknown reason. His vault holds the memories he can't handle. All of his bad and tragic memories are hidden deep inside. While walking, it released memories of an event that happened three months ago. A memory that he consciously put in his vault.

It was the time when he rescued Marceline. After that he went to a deep sleep, a coma.

M: "Finn... WHY!? FINN! WAKE UP!"

Lying there silently on the floor is the hero of Ooo, as if he was just sleeping. His brother, Jake, and Marceline could not believe what they are seeing. The Vampire Queen starts feel on to her knees. Tears starts to come out of her eyes.

M: "Finn... *sob*... Please, don't go... Don't you dare go to sleep... *sob*... Please, wake up Finn..." she then got close and wraps her arms around him, tightly.

J: "Finn... Don't do this to me bro... *sob*... You promised that we will go to the grocery kingdom to buy more... *sob*... bacon." he turned around and cries.

M: "Please wake up... I know that you can hear me. Don't just sleep there, wake up!"

While the two of them were crying, Eve was thinking this was all her fault. She is the reason why Finn is in a coma.

E: "This is all my fault. I wish that I could have saved you Marceline. If only I was stronger. If only-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Marceline looked at her and hugged her.

M: "It wasn't your fault Eve. We were no match for those monsters,they were just too many of them. They were stronger than us. I couldn't believe myself that Finn will just charge in and single handedly defeat that monster. He risked his life just to save us. To protect all of us. So don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." She then wiped the tear that was on the cheek of Eve.

Unaware of them, there is someone familiar standing in front of them. It was Finn.

F: "What in the world? Hey guys, I'm here. I'm fine, so please stop crying."

Finn was standing in front of them but they didn't notice him at all. As if he was invisible to them.

F: "Hey guys! Hellloooo... I'm right here. Standing in front of you all."

Once again, he was ignored.

F: "Glob it! Why won't anybody look at me!?" He then true to grab Marceline by the shoulder but his hand just passed right through.

F: "What the- How come? How did my hand just passed through?" He tries to grab Marceline again but the same thing happened again.

F: "No... Am I dead? It can't be... No... Jake... Marceline, please stop crying... I'm here, please look at me. I'm here... Please..."

?: "You're not dead yet."

F : "Who's there!?"

He turned around and he was shocked of what he saw behind him. The Cosmic Owl was there. Looking at him. As if it knew that this would happen to Finn.

C: "I'm the Cosmic Owl. You know, I show up when a big event is going to happen."

F: "Huh? The Cosmic Owl!? What are you doin' here? What are you talking about? What big event?"

C: "Well, your dead but not "dead" dead. I just took your soul from death. And yeah... A big event." He then points its beak to Finn.

F: "Huh!? How did- Me? Wha- Why!?"

C: "YOU are the BIG EVENT! You are the only human here in Ooo, and Death was about to put you inside one of his realms but I strike a bargain and here you are now. You are a wandering spirit, for now. Your near death battle you had in the cave triggered something that wasn't going to happen yet. Your death..."

Finn could not believe what he just heard. He was the "big event" and worst of all. This made him very confused. He couldn't understand what just happened.

C: "You, Finn the human, will be facing a great threat. A great evil will be coming. All life on Ooo will be extinguished. None shall be left alive. It is not a force to be reckoned with. It even outmatched and out powered the Lich."

F: "How can I save all of Ooo if I'm like this?"

C: "You're only separated from your body temporarily. Your physical wounds may be healed but if I return to your body now, there may be chances that the great evil will come and attack you. It will use your worst fear to control and consume you. When you faced the monster in the cave you felt helpless and weak in a moment. In that moment the great evil could have attacked and controlled you but miraculously, your hero heart opened up and gave you a reason not to give up. To continue on."

As the Cosmic owl said that, Finn remembered that he was weak for that moment. He was vulnerable. Weak and helpless like a newborn baby. He starts to grit his teeth and both of his hands starts to form a fist. He was very disappointed of himself.

F: "How could I let myself become like this... Every life on Ooo is on my shoulders but look at me now... I'm so pathetic right now. I let everybody down." he looks down and starts to weep.

C: "There are many challenges that will be coming to your life Finn. Become stronger Finn. Prepare yourself for anything that may come. Learn from your mistakes. Everyone falls Finn, but that doesn't stop them from moving forward."

F: "Then when can I return to my body?"

C: "About two weeks or so... Maybe... Until then, this is a great chance to train yourself and become stronger. I'll be goin' now. I will return within two weeks. Bye Finn."

F: "Huh? Two weeks? Wait, I still have some-"

Before he could finish what he was going to say, a portal suddenly opened in front of him and saw the Cosmic Owl leave. He is still stuck at what happened to him. About what that big event is. So many questions are still in his mind but he must focus on what more important. He looks back to Marceline and the others. The Vampire Queen carries the body of Finn. Jake and Eve followed her.

M: "Come on! Let's take him to the Candy Kingdom. Maybe Bonnie can fix Finn." she then starts to float and dashes forward.

J: "Come on Eve, we can still save Finn." Jake grabs Eve's hand and followed Marceline.

Marceline, Jake and Eve went to the Candy Kingdom, knowing that Princess Bubblegum know a lot about science. Finn followed them. As he followed, something sparkling came falling from Marceline. It was her tear drops.

F: "No... Marceline... Please, stop crying... No more tears, please..."

The Vampire Queen couldn't stop crying, due to the fact that Finn saved her in return, he was in grave danger. In the verge of death.

M: "Finn... *sob*... I won't let you sleep forever. I promise you. *sob*..." she holds the body of Finn more tightly.

Elsewhere. In the Candy Kingdom. In one of the bottom levels of the Castle, a science laboratory was built there. Heavy machinery sounds can be heard. Racks of chemicals can be seen. The princess of the kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, was busy doing some candy experiments in her lab. She has been there since last night.

PB: "Almost got it... HUZZAH! It is done. My new cleaning robot is fully operational. Phew... I thought I never finished this..."

While the Princess was pleased of the result of her experiment, a huge BANG was heard.

PB: "What the- Please don't let it be Cinnamon Bun. I told him not to touch the liquid candy pyro-techniques." she said to herself.

When Bubblegum got out of her lab and went upstairs, she saw the front door of the castle open. She heard footsteps, it became louder and louder. A figure can be seen, it was Marceline carrying Finn. The Princess could not believe what sees. Marceline was crying. She then sees the body of Finn the human.

PB: "Marceline, why are you carrying Finn? What's going on?"

M: "Finn is... Finn is... *sob*..." she then lands and falls to her knees.

PB: "Woah... Relax Marceline. Now tell me what happened." she kneels down so she could see Marceline's face.

The Vampire Queen then looks at the princess and explains. Still she was sobbing and her eyes starts to produce tear drops.

M: "He rescued me from this big monster and *sob*... healed me but in return... *sob*... he... FINN!" she then starts to cry out loud.

Jake and Eve then arrived at the castle. He sees Marceline with Princess Bubblegum.

J: "Marceline, did you tell her?"

Marceline was so busy crying that she didn't notice Jake and Eve was there behind her.

J: "PB! Please fix Finn! I beg you! Please..."

PB: "Huh? Fix Finn? Okay, now I'm really confused here. What is going on?"

E: "Finn the human is in a coma right now. His body sustained many injuries but I healed it immediately. But his mind was so stressed out, he couldn't take it when Marceline was in a near death situation. Also, the monster was too much for him to handle. He forced himself to fight something nearly impossible. Yes, it is true that he has fought many monsters but seeing Marceline like that This made him fall into his current state right now."

PB: "Stressed out? What do you mean stressed out? And who are you by the way?"

E: "I am Eve, an earth wizard. While I was healing him, I saw something inside of him. The hero of Ooo is alone. No one to depend on, only himself. He was hiding this feeling all this time. He secluded his personal time and thrown it away just to make you all happy. He trains and improves his swordsmanship every day, fought monsters so no harm will be done to you people, saved countless lives. He focused on bringing safety and happiness to all but he forgot to some for himself. When Marceline was attacked in the cave, he could not take it that the people he loves are in danger. This forced him to breakdown and fall into a coma."

PB: "Oh glob, he's just like me. I've been so focused on protecting the citizens of the candy kingdom, I never had the time to know him. Well I have been studying him but I never really knew him. Oh Finn, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..." she said to herself then a tear came out of her.

PB: "Jake, take Finn to the infirmary now and let Dr. Ice Cream tend to him."

J: "O-Okay"

PB: "Marceline... Marceline... Look at me... MARCELINE!"

Marceline raised her head up. Her eyes are red as blood, you can see on her face the grieve of losing someone important. Someone she cares about.

PB: "Look, it's not your fault that Finn is like this. No one is to blame from all of this. I will take care of Finn and I will find a way for him to wake up. I promise. For now, please try to calm yourself and stop crying. I just don't want to see an old friend sad. So please..." she hugs the Vampire Queen.

M: "Okay... *sob*... Thanks Bonnie..."

Bubblegum went to the infirmary to fix Finn. Marceline, Jake and Eve were just outside, waiting for anything to happen. Amidst all of the crying and the waiting, Finn was standing there. Looking at everybody. He never knew that someone cared about him. He expected his brother Jake because they're family and all but the what he didn't expect that Marceline, the Vampire Queen, would care for him.

F: "Marceline... "

For four days straight, every medical staff and doctor in the Candy Kingdom was so busy. They were trying to find a way to wake the hero up. Marceline stayed outside of the infirmary, since she doesn't need sleep, to see if there are any changes on Finn. Jake went to Lady's, she has been worrying that Jake was crying a lot about what happened to his brother and starts to blame himself. Eve returned to the secret city of wizards to find a spell that can help Finn wake up. While Princess Bubblegum can barely keep herself awake. She hasn't sleep ever since.

Dr: Your Majesty, you look so tired. Please try to get some sleep.

PB: "I can't sleep. I will NOT sleep. Finn is in trouble and I need to-"

The Princess falls to her knees due to the fact that she was so tired.

Dr: "Please Princess, you need to take some sleep. Don't worry we will take over for now. So please, try to rest."

PB: "Oh, okay. I am appointing you Dr. Ice Cream to be in charge while I'm sleeping."

Dr: "Yes, your majesty."

Finn notices Bubblegum, he then follows her. While walking in the hallway, the Princess starts to cry.

PB: "Oh Finn... *sob*... I should have given you more attention... You should have been happy... I have been so selfish... *sob*... I didn't accepted your feelings back then when you said you love me... I was too busy to notice that you were feeling that way... *sob...* You've become like me, you gave up your own happiness just to make others happy... Just like me, I was too focused on making the citizens of the Candy Kingdom happy that I forgot about you... I'm so sorry Finn... *sob*... I'm sorry..."

F: "Princess..."

After hearing that, Finn decides to return to the infirmary. The princess then goes to her royal bedroom. Finn feels something hurts. Something he hasn't felt before. Inside deep in his chest, an aching sensation is growing. His hero heart starts to pump slower, it feels like all of what's left of him is gone. He feels empty. Seven days had passed since that night, the princess has made no progress or what so ever about the condition of Finn. While the princess is busy, Peppermint Butler was the one who manages the Candy Kingdom in the place of her majesty. Bubblegum is so stressed and frustrated right now.

PB: "Oh Glob... two weeks had passed but nothing is happening. What am I doing wrong? I have tried everything! GLOB IT!"

Suddenly, Peppermint Butler came in holding a telephone.

Pep: "A call for you, your majesty. It is from Jake."

PB: "Okay, let me talk to him."

J: "Hey princess, how's Finn doing?"

PB: "Unfortunately, there is no progress yet. I'm doing everything I can but he is still not waking up."

Jake then starts to cry over the phone.

PB: "Oh Jake, it's not your fault. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he wakes up. So have some rest." she then ends the conversation.

Princess Bubblegum took a breather and stretched. She notices Marceline standing and her back on the wall, still waiting for any news.

PB: "Hey Marceline, try to get some rest. You've been up since this happened."

M: "I can't rest now, what if Finn wakes up. Or someone tries to attack him. I just want him to be safe, you know."

PB: "I know you don't want anyone or anything to touch Finn. Don't worry, I asked the Banana Guards to protect the infirmary from any unwanted visitors. And look at your eyes girl, they're so deep and dark. Just take a little nap. Come on, please...

M: "Well you got a point there. Maybe a little nap won't hurt. Be sure that nothing happens to Finn. I mean NOTHING."

PB: "Yeah. Alright, I promise. Sleep tight girl."

F: "Oh PB..."

?: "Hey Finn! How's it hangin'?"

F: "Huh? Who said- Oh it's you. Hey CO, nothin' just fine."

C: "So you okay now? Have ya calmed your mind yet?"

F: "Yeah... Maybe... I don't know man... I just don't know..."

C: "Oookay... How about I give you a little advice... Follow what your little heart says. I know that you will be facing the greatest evil yet but you can't win if you're like that. Listen to what your heart is saying..."

F: "Listen to what my heart says... I never really thought of that..."

C: "You were so busy in thinking of everybody's sake that you forgot about yours. Just for once Finn, think of what do YOU want..."

F: "What I want... I want... I want-"

C: "That's what you want... He He He..."

The Cosmic Owl points to Marceline, who wakes up from her nap.

F: "Huh? Marceline? Why her?"

C: "You'll know why soon enough."

The Vampire Queen wakes up and looks at Finn's body outside of the infirmary. When the nurses came out of the infirmary, she sneaks in. She is now floating atop of the body. Slowly, she then lies herself beside.

M: "Oh Finn, I'm sorry for what happened to you. If only I was stronger, I could have saved us both. You always prioritized everybody else, even if your life is on the line. I wish that I was like you, brave, courageous and strong. I know that I can't heal you but this is all I can give you."

She floats above, brings her head close. She then puts her forehead on his.

M: "I love you Finn..."

After saying that, she closed her eyes and let herself go. Her lips pressed against Finn's. A euphoric feeling surged inside her. She was overwhelmed of what she feels about him. It was so passionate, she poured all of her feelings in that kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but for her, it felt like an eternity. Finn, standing beside the Cosmic Owl, felt every single moment of it. It was his first kiss. It's like a special bond for him and the Vampire Queen. With that finished, Marceline snuck out and return outside of the infirmary. She saw a bench nearby. She laid down and goes to sleep. Finn was shocked about what happened just a few minutes ago.

F: "Woah... What was that?"

C: "That's what you want. He He He..."

F: "W-Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no. I didn't ask for that... K-Kiss. I-I wasn't expecting for anything like that at all! I swear!" he stutters and blushes due to embarrasment.

C: "Riiight... So now you have what you want. Are you now ready?"

F: "What I want? What are you talking about? I haven't finish thinking about what I want..."

C: "Yeah, you haven't thought of anything yet, so I gave you one. At first you may ask yourself why but you'll understand it later."

F: "Is Marceline what I want?"

C: "He He He... Maybe... "

F: "Come on man, answer me."

C: "Sorry man, no can do. You'll have to find out for yourself. Anyway, in four days I'll return to connect you and your body back. Until then, enjoy that moment while it lasts. He He He..."

The big yellow left and leaving Finn once again, confused. He starts to think about what the Cosmic Owl said and he has made a decision. Four days had passed, it is time. A bright light came and almost blinded Finn and it spoke to him. It was the Cosmic Owl.

C: "Sorry Finn for not being there to personally return you to your body. I have some stuff to do that I can't leave. So let's just finish this, shall we?"

F: "I've made up my mind."

C: "Oh, have you decided on what you want?"

F: "Yeah and I will protect her no matter what happens. I know I may sound selfish but she's all I want."

C: "Finally, thank glob. Okay, I'm gonna return you to your body now. Remember Finn, listen to your heart."

With that said, Finn starts to grow bright vanishes. The nurses in the infirmary are doing the usual routine for Finn. Before the nurses could start, they hear something. The heart monitor connected to Finn suddenly starts to spike.

N1: "Princess! Something is happening to Finn!"

N2: "Something medical is going on here princess."

After hearing that, Princess Bubblegum quickly turned to Finn's heart monitor. She begins to worry of what will happen to Finn. The heartbeat was spiking like crazy. This is something she hasn't face before.

PB: "Woah! What happened here!?"

N1: "I don't know princess, he just suddenly acted like that."

PB: "Quickly, get the tranquilizer!" she screamed.

When she screamed, Marceline came. Rushing in, not noticing who was in the way.

M: "Finn! FINN! No... What's happening to you!? FINN!" she hugs him tightly.

In a brief moment, the heart monitor's signal just went blank. Only a monotonous tone can be heard. Everyone in the room became silent, the hero of Ooo is gone. During that moment, a scream of agonizing pain can be heard.

M: "No... Finn... It can't be... No... No! NO! NOOOOO!"

PB: "Marceline..."

M: "No, no, no, no, NO! NOOOO! FINN! WHY!?"

PB: "Marceline, please calm down."

M: "Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE!? FINN IS DEAD AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!? He saved my life Bonnie. He went on and fought the monster even though the odds were against him. He didn't care if he loses his life."

PB: "That's because he's a hero-"

M: "Is that what you always think of HIM? A soldier at your bidding!? A puppet you can just toy with!?"

PB: "Wait, that's not what I meant-"

Before the princess could finish what she was saying, a portal suddenly opened. A shadowy figure can be seen, it was Eve.

M: "Eve! What are you doing here? Please tell me you can bring Finn back to life! PLEASE!"

E: "Sorry Marceline but no."

M: "No? NO!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?"

E: "No as in no. I cannot bring him back to life for he is not dead."

M: "Huh? Not dead? What are you talking about?"

PB: "Yeah, what are you talking about? We saw Finn's heart monitor went blank."

E: "Yes, because he removed it from himself." she then points to Finn.

Everybody turned and was in awe. Finn the human is alive. He is currently removing the all of the medical stuff connected to him.

F: "Hey... How's it hangin'?"

Everybody couldn't believe what they're seeing. The once dead hero has risen. Marceline rushed in quickly. Hugging Finn tightly.

M: "Oh Finn, I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what will I do if you were gone."

F: "You know it takes more than that to take me-"

M: "I'm just glad that you're okay. I really missed you Finn. I really do."

F: "I missed you too." he then hugs her back.

Everybody was so happy, Finn the human is alive. Amidst all of this, no one noticed but Princess Bubblegum had a bad moment. He was so happy about Finn being alive and all but this made her mad deep inside. She worries for Finn, so she decides to give her attention to him but unfortunately Marceline got to him first. A combination of feelings flown inside her, happiness and Jealousy.

PB: "Don't worry Finn, I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you. I'll do everything it takes just to make you safe from danger. I mean everything." she said to herself.

Finn snaps out from that memory link and falls to his knees. He was sweating and somehow became quite tired.

F: "Man... Why do I keep remembering stuff like this?"

Marceline starts to slip from his back. He then stands up and hold her tightly, making sure that she won't fall.

F: "Oops, almost let ya slip there. Here we go, easy does it." he positions Marceline back.

J: "ARRRRGGGGHHH! "

F: "Jake!?"

J: "ARRRRRGGGGHHH! FINN! HELP ME!"

F: "I'm coming Jake!"

He runs to where he heard the scream, still holding Marceline. He couldn't believe of what he sees.

F: "Jake where are you? Jake? Jake!? JAKE!"

He sees his brother bleeding.

J: "Finn..."

F: "Jake! Who did this to you!?"

He looks at the shadowy figure standing behind Jake. Its claws were covered with blood. the scent of the blood made Marceline awake.

M: "Blood... Blood? *sniff*... Jake? Oh GLOB! Jake!" she jumps from the back of Finn and readies her claws.

The shadowy figure stepped forward, revealing itself. A big dark cloak was covering the figure, its claws were huge and sharp. It was holding a sword on the other hand. Two bloody red eyes can be seen.

?: "Leave... Now..."

F: "I ain't leaving! You're gonna regret hurting my brother! Come on Marceline!"

M: "You're dead meat!"

?: "You... will... suffer..."

Jake the dog is down. The two engages in combat. An enemy of unknown origins. Let the battle begin!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Warrior Within

**A/N: So yeah, this is ch. 6, so go ahead and read. In case you're all wondering that "Why is this story so slow?". Well, I just got out from the hospital and some things happened. I'll be leaving a little cliffhanger so that you will all be a little be puzzled on who is this little blob. And now I'm accepting requests from you guys, if you want your idea on this story then PM me. Anyways, sorry for the wait and have fun reading.**

* * *

The Warrior Within

Finn hears a scream. A familiar voice echoed. It was Jake, he was in pain. The younger brother came rushing in. He sees his brother bleeding.

F: "Jake! Who did this to you!?"

A shadowy figure stands behind Jake. The claws were covered with blood. The scent of blood awakens the sleeping vampire queen. As she smells, it came to her that it was Jake's blood. She jumps from Finn's back and forms into a battle stance. The shadowy figure steps forward, revealing itself. A big cloak is covering the figure, making it hard for them to see who or what it is. A huge, long, metallic tail came out and at the end was a huge spike with something dripping. Its eyes were bright, bloody red. Finn could only see an enemy, an opponent that should be taken down. The huge claw then pointed at him.

?: "Leave... Now..."

F: "No... No. No! I ain't leaving! Not until you taste my sword! You're gonna regret hurting my brother! Come on Marceline!"

M: "You're dead meat!"

?: "You... will... suffer..."

The two dashed forward, attempting to make the first strike. Finn unsheathes his blood sword and lunges forward. At great speed and power, that lunge could have destroyed the skull of the monster. The sword was nearing, the tip is just inches away. Rage and anger is what filled him, his mind is so focused in dealing a killing blow. For him, all that mattered is that he can kill the thing in front of him. He is just an inch away in forcing the blade of the sword on the shadowy figure. Seemingly impossible, the figure quickly deflected the attack. A loud clash of metal can be heard, something that is impossible just happened before him. Still in mid-air, Finn could not do anything. He was open for any attacks.

?: "Too slow... Too... Weak..." its claw formed into a fist and was ready to strike.

He is hanging in mid-air, helpless and confused. He is completely open and defenseless.

?: "Be gone..." it then swings its huge fist toward Finn.

A huge fist just hit him. The impact was so powerful, it sent him flying. Marceline was just behind him and saw the whole thing. She came into a stop and turns around.

M: "FINN!"

She sees Finn, down on the ground. Ignoring the enemy, Marceline then goes to Finn.

M: "Finn! Finn! Are you okay?"

F: "Jake... Jake... No... My brother... Is dead? It can't be, I...I will..." he said to himself, still lying on the ground, trying to recover from the impact.

M: "Hey Finn... take a breather first. I'll handle Mr. Ugly here."

F: "No... Let me finish this. He hurt my brother, take Jake... to the Candy Kingdom... *cough*... for help. This one is mine..." he forced himself to stand even though he was a bit shaky.

She saw Finn, barely standing. She remembers that he was only human with no powers. Deciding for the better good for all, she chooses safety for all instead of continuing the battle.

M: "Maybe you should just-"

F: "Marceline! Take Jake NOW!"

She stopped in mid-sentence. Fear had struck her, swirling inside like a storm. The Finn she knew was different. The hero of Ooo, Finn the human, stoop up even though he was still weak. A loud roar of rage and anger filled the forest. He unsheathes his other sword, the katana, and gives a tight grip to both swords. Without hesitation, he dashes forward. The only thing in his mind is killing the thing that is in front of him.

F: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HURT MY BROTHER SO I'M GONNA HURT YOU TOO! TWICE AS MUCH!"

When he was in mid-way towards his opponent, he points the blood sword at the enemy at throws it. In a brief moment, the figure just slightly moved to one side. Enough for it to dodge the incoming projectile. The blood sword just hit a tree, behind the cloaked figure. From the side, Finn jumped, with the katana ready to strike.

F: "YOU'RE FINISHED!"

With all of his might, he struck the blade of his katana at the shoulder. It was so deep that three quarters of the blade can't be seen. After sinking the sword on the shoulder, he immediately ran to the tree where the blood sword is.

F: "TIME FOR YOU FOR GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU SICK FREAK!"

Quickly, he pulls it out and delivers a deadly blow at the side. The figure falls to its knees. Just standing there, Marceline could not do anything but watch. The young adventurer whom she knows is now gone. She is amazed and at the same time scared of Finn. Amazed because he single-handedly took down the enemy.

M: "Finn..." she halts and turns to Finn.

F: "MARCELINE! GO! NOW!"

M: "O-Oh right... Come on Jake, don't make this harder than it already looks." she carries Jake. Ironically, Jake was heavier than expected.

Marceline then leaves with Jake. The battle then heats up, nothing was holding back Finn. Normally when you see someone gets heavily wounded and hurt, you get scared and run away. It wasn't like that when it comes to Finn. He doesn't want to feel sadness anymore, instead rage and anger fills him. So many loved ones got hurt right in front of him. His brother, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and many more. This makes him go in an uncontrollable rage. After feeling too much sadness, this has made him numb. Fed up with so much loneliness, he isolated himself from the others thinking that it was for the better. He thinks that when people are around him, troubles comes along.

F: "Why? WHY!? WHY DOES KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!?"

His eyes were filled with hatred towards the enemy. He decides to finish this once and for all. Gritting his teeth, gripping the katana tightly and with all of his strength, he slashes the enemy. Nothing else was in his mind but anger. A small red light started to blink from the enemy, starts to beep and it spoke some sciency words.

?: "DEFENSE SYSTEM INITIALIZE. IDENTIFYING TARGET. TARGET IDENTIFIED, DEPLOYING COUNTER MEASURE."

Finn's attack was stopped by a huge claw. It grabbed the incoming sword, like it was expecting that the attack was coming from that direction. It removed the blood sword from its shoulder. The wound it sustained from the blade of the sword quickly healed and closed immediately. It stood up again like nothing happened. A long beep and a gust of steam came out of the figure, it blew off the cloak that was covering it.

F: "What the-"

Before he can finish what he was going to say, he was choking. A huge claw suddenly grabbed his neck and pushed him to the side of the tree. Slowly, he was being pushed up and the grip on his neck became tighter. With all of his strength, he tries to loosen the grip on his neck but it's no use. A bright red light suddenly flashes in front of him. Even though his head is in a tight spot, he nudge a little to the left to see what it is. A wolf-like creature was staring at him. Half of its face was like of a robot, on its left chest was a huge scar, ranging from front to its left thigh. A laser, coming from the eye, suddenly points to Finn's forehead.

A: "I am ALPHA STRIKER. I have been watching you, Finn the human. For the past few years that I had observed, you have great skills and excellent swordsmanship . But I am very disappointed in you. I expected more of a challenge from you hero. This is like overkill to me. I pity you, boy. You have become weak and foolish. Did you really think that you can outmatch me? I am far more superior than you, boy. You can't even save yourself. You only bring sadness to those who are around you."

F: "Nnnggghh..."

A: "Pathetic, really pathetic. The hero of Ooo can't save the ones he love. You're not even worthy to be killed. Be gone with you, I don't want to see you here." it releases its tight grip, turns around and began to walk away.

Finn the human was just sitting there, like a lifeless body. His mind is telling him not to let the enemy get away but his body refuses to move. His eyesight starts to go black, his heart begins to beat slowly.

F: "Is this it? Is this all what I can do? Am I really going to die here?"

His eyesight became completely black. Nothing and no one was there to help him. All of his loved ones are so away from him right now.

F: "Well, this is it for me everybody. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Goodnight everyone..."

As he said that, his eyes slowly closes and starts to breath slowly. Before losing consciousness, he sees the ground in front of him crumbles and something just came out of it. He couldn't see clearly, only a blurry image can be seen. That image was making some gestures but Finn can't understand it. A feint voice was calling out to him.

?: "Fi... Fi..."

F: "That voice... It seems so... familiar..."

?: "Finn... Finn."

F: "Yeah... I heard that voice before..."

?: "Finn! FINN!" the blurry image came closer to Finn.

F: "Hey... I know you..." he looked up and was shocked to what he saw.

The voice reached him. The blurry image became clear to him, it was Eve. She was making again this gestures and at the same time she was chanting something. After that, Eve got close and hugged him. Even though Finn's body was almost numb, she felt the warmth of the earth wizard. He blushed but just a little. The ground beside them was shaking and started to float but something was wrong with Finn. The shaking of the ground made him sick and quite dizzy.

F: "I think... I'm gonna... hurl..."

E: "Oh, I am sorry Finn. I will make this less shaky as possible."

The floating ground beside them suddenly formed into a cocoon. This cocoon opened up and the two of them.

E: "I will transport us out of here. Please hold on for a little longer Finn."

Eve was navigating the cocoon. The cocoon sunk into the ground and continued on. Their travel was a bumpy one, because of that, they were positioned closer to each other, very close. After that, the cocoon opened and they were outside of the forest. He was relieved that the ride is over but he noticed something.

F: "Why is the ground soft?"

E: "The ground is not soft and uhmm..."

F: "What is it Eve?"

E: ''Uhmm... Can you please remove yourself on top of me. "

Finn then notices that he was on top of Eve and obviously, his head was on her chest.

F: "O-Oh I'm sorry Eve. I-I didn't mean to- I was just, you know... Because of the travel that-"

E: "I know Finn, do not worry I will not tell anyone about this."

F: "Phew... Thanks Eve."

He then got up and helped Eve up. Due to being injured, he can't walk very well. But this didn't worry him and she doesn't want Eve to worry about her. As they start to walk, Finn stops and just stands there. Everything that he sees suddenly vanished and a small voice spoke.

?: "I'm coming for you boy! You will be MINE!"

Finn then falls to the ground. He wakes up and finds himself in a hospital bed inside the candy kingdom.

F: "Wha- What happened and why do I feel that something is pressing me down?"

As he looked around, he notices a crack on the wall. He tried to look closely but out of nowhere, a thick black blob suddenly appeared in front of him. The room crumbled and vanished, leaving Finn on the bed. Something was happening to it, a huge, long arm bursts out. It had giant claws pointed at him. For some reason, Finn could not move his body.

F: "Wha- What's happening!? I can't move! Help! HEL-"

?: "YOU'RE MINE, BOY! ALL MINE! HA HA HA!"

Before finishing, it was already too late. The huge claw that came out of the blob has impaled him. The pain was excruciating. It was unbearable, all that he could do was watch. It went deeper and deeper, no one was there to help him.

?: "Ha Ha Ha! HA HA HA! THIS BODY IS MINE!"

F: "Someone... please help... me..."

Helplessly lying there, his just waiting for someone to help me then all of the sudden, he wakes up. His heart was pumping like crazy, sweat was all over his face. The first thing he did was look at the wall to make sure nothing comes out.

F: "What was that? It seemed so real..."

He continued looking and notices something, Marceline the Vampire Queen was there sleeping at the side of the bed. Her face looks so peaceful and she was holding on to Finn's hand. This made him quite red, but just a little. On the other hand, Eve was there too. She sitting down on a chair, asleep and also, holding on to Finn's hand. He looked at her closely and he became a little more red. All of the sudden and out of the blue, the Princess of the Candy Kingdom came in. Wearing a pink shirt and very short shorts, she carries a tray of medicines. When she saw Finn awake, she dropped the tray of medicines and hurries to Finn. He was in a tight position, his face is on the chest of Bubblegum. PB hugs Finn so tight that it made him a little hard to breathe though this made quite happy. The other woke up due to the cluttering sounds of the dropped medicine tray. Marceline could not believe of what she sees. She became teary-eyed and hugs Finn too.

M: "Oh Finn, I thought I was gonna lose you. *sob...* I-I... *sob...*"

PB: "Yeah, I thought we were gonna lose you. Please don't ever try to do something like that again. It's a good thing that Eve brought you here." the hug was getting a little tighter.

M: "Hmmp, hey PB, you're getting a little clingy there."

PB: "I'm just glad that he's fine, that's all. Wait, don't tell me that..."

M: "Hey! I am not jealous, okay! It's just that you're way too close to him."

PB turns to Marceline while she is still hugging Finn, whom by the way is still stuck. The two began arguing and Eve decides to intervene.

E: "Ahem... Excuse me ladies, would you two please stop arguing because someone is having a hard time coping up." she the points to Finn.

PB releases Finn but due to being dragged around and having a little hard time to breathe, he was knocked out and falls to sleep.

M/PB: "Finn? Finn!?"

E: "Do not worry, he just fell asleep."

He falls asleep knowing that everything is all right now. But what was that dream, that black blob? A new day awaits the hero of Ooo but the question is, who is awaiting him?


End file.
